This invention relates to mounting enclosures for disc drive computer memory devices.
Disc drive memory devices usually have a storage medium and a read/write head to read from or write on the storage medium. The storage medium may be in the form of a disc or drum and may be rotationally driven at high speeds. The read/write head must write or read data to or from the medium at a particular position on the medium. Also, in some disc drive devices the read/write head is spaced closely to the medium, which may be rotating at a high speed. In such devices, contact between the head and the medium can destroy the head and the medium and result in the perpetual loss of the information stored on the medium.
Factory automation requires the presence of disc drive memory devices in industrial environments. Vibrations and shock abound in industrial environments which can result in the destruction of the head, the medium and the loss of the information on the medium. It can also cause read/write errors which result in the malfunction of machines controlled by the information from the disc drive. Also, the air can be less than pure and also may be too hot, too cold or too humid for the disc drive to operate. For the reliable and efficient operation of disc drives in industrial environments, a need exists for an enclosure for a disc drive to shelter the disc drive from the exterior environment.